


flying ice

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [5]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cold, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Snow, Winter, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: edythe cullen takes bella swan ice skating





	flying ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

"edythe, are you sure this is a good idea?" bella asked she she checked the laces of her skates again. this was the third time she checked them since tying them, not that it mattered how tight they were tied. she was sure to fall the second to tried to stand up. "i mean, i have trouble standing on flat, even surfaces. you really trust me on a slippery surface with glorified knives strapped to my shoes?" she looked up at edythe, who was looking at bella and clearly trying not to laugh.

"to be fair i can't say that i do," edythe said with a small giggle. "but i absolutely do trust myself to keep you from falling." 

bella sighed. "that's assuming i can keep from taking us both down," she groaned, refusing to stand. the fallen tree she was sitting on was cold, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fall as long as she refused to stand up. edythe had found the small lake while out hunting, and was waiting for it to freeze over so she could take bella skating. while bella lacked in athletic abilities, and had always preferred the sun and warmth, ice skating was all part of the human experience. finding the frozen lake had been a bonus; forks was so small there wasn't an ice skating rink and she wasn't sure how to get bella to the nearest one before she refused to go.

"bella," edythe sighed, walking towards her girlfriend and kneeling in front of where bella sat on the tree. her knees made dents in the snow where they touched; her skin was too cold for the snow to melt. "i promise, nothing will happen to you today. you will not fall. even if you do, i'll catch you," she continued, smiling the crooked smile she knew bella couldn't resist.

"fine," bella grumbled. "but i'm not letting go of you." she reached for edythe's hands, and they stood together. they readjusted so that bella was standing in front of edythe, with both of her arm's wrapped tight around bella's waist. bella tried to take the first step forward, but was unsteadily balanced on the thin skate and stumbled forward. edythe laughed and caught her before she fell, and steadied bella on her feet.

"see? didn't let you fall!" edythe said, bending down to kiss the top of bella's head. bella's heart quickened, forgetting the task that she was forced to do. whenever edythe held or kissed her like this, it was hard to remember trivial things like how to walk, or the danger she was about to inflict upon herself.

"we're not even on the ice yet," bella grumbled under her breath. edythe heard, of course she did, and laughed harder.

"i can help us with that," she said, and, in a movement so fast bella didn't see or expect it, bent down to pick bella up. now edythe was carrying her in her arms towards the lake.

"edythe!" bella protested, but it was hard to stay annoyed when she was so close to edythe. she hated being picked up, especially when she wasn't asked, but couldn't deny how nice it was to be so close. 

"what? you can't fall when i carry you," edythe explained, grinning down at bella, who crossed her arms and looked away. this reaction only caused edythe to laugh again. by this time, she had reached the edge of the lake, and stopped. "here we are! are you ready?" edythe asked, moving to put bella down.

"no!" bella yelped, looking back at edythe with a panicked look in her eyes. she gripped edythe's arms as they tightened around her. "i can't fall when you hold me," she said in a much quieter voice. edythe smiled, and bent down to kiss bella. "kissing me won't work," bella argued when the kiss ended. "i still don't want to do this."

edythe frowned. "bella, please try. i promise it'll be fun. just try it for a few minutes and then we can go back to the house. i'll build a fire and we can lay in front of it and read. esme was planning to make hot chocolate for you anyway. just skate with me for a few minutes. i'll be by your side the whole time," she pleaded looking deep into bella's eyes. she found it hard to argue when edythe looked at her like that and sighed, knowing edythe had won.

"fine," bella said. edythe set her gently on the ground. she had one arm around bella's shoulder, and the other tightly holding her hand. "but only because i'm with you," bella said, giving edythe's hand a squeeze and leaning into her side.

"that's why i do anything," edythe said, squeezing bella's hand back. bella smiled and took a deep breath.

"so now what?" she asked, with a small part of her still hoping edythe would call the whole thing off and take her back to the soft, warm, dry house.

"we step onto the ice," edythe answered, doing just that. bella took another deep breath and stepped onto the ice next to edythe. she stumbled a little, but edythe caught and steadied her. slowly, edythe began to slide around the edge of the lake. bella found herself hesitating at first, but she quickly allowed edythe to skate with her across the ice. it wasn't so bad, especially when edythe held her so close. no matter the situation, she found herself unable to feel like she was ever in any real danger when edythe was near. edythe had always protected her.

as bella began to gather more confidence on the ice in edythe's arms, she began to pick up speed until the two were speeding around the lake. edythe wasn't going quite as fast as she normally did, and she was certainly going slower than when she ran. bella smiled, surprised to find she was enjoying herself. she felt almost like she was flying, like when she road the motorcycle with jake or her one unfortunate experience with cliff diving. but this time was better, because she was with edythe. she laughed at the realization, unable to hold back her joy.

"told you that you would enjoy yourself," edythe said, laughing with bella. she couldn't help it; even though her heart hadn't beat in ages she could feel it growing larger and warmer with bella's happiness. their joy was connected; edythe couldn't help but feel happy whenever bella did. their laughter subsided as they made another three laps around the lake. "tell me what you're thinking," edythe requested, slowing down a bit so that it would be easier for bella to speak. the wind was flying past them pretty fast.

"just about how happy i am with you," bella explained, smiling. she wanted to snuggle closer into edythe's side, but was worried such a movement would cause her to lose her balance. she settled for squeezing her hand again.

"told you that you would like ice skating," edythe said, smiling at being right. she slowed still further; they were barely moving around the ice now. 

"it's not just the skating," bella continued, looking up at edythe. they had stopped skating by now, and bella took a careful step so she was standing in front of edythe. "although i did like the skating. you were right after all." edythe giggled at that, and bent down to give bella a quick peck on the lips. "shut up," bellla said, stopping edythe before she could add some sassy comment like "aren't i always?" or "i usually am." bella pulled herself closer to edythe, a move that made them both stumble until edythe caught them. she rolled her eyes, smiling down at bella. 

"i mean just being with you in general," bella continued, unable to look up into edythe's soft golden eyes. "you make me so happy. i couldn't imagine being with anyone else. anytime i do something fun i want you there to share it with me, and i can't wait to tell you about it. everything is more fun with you by my side. my life was pretty great before you, but you've added so much joy and love into it. i'm so grateful and happy to be with you."

"i love you too, bella," edythe said. she reached under bella's chin to softly tilt her face up so she could kiss her. "forever." edythe wrapped her arms more solidly around bella's soft body and held her close.

"can we go back to the house now? it's cold," bella said, refusing to step out of edythe's embrace but unable to ignore how cold she had gotten between the wind, the snow, and edythe's body. edythe burst out laughing and bent to pick bella up again to carry her off the ice. 

"anything you want, my love," edythe said, still laughing as she set bella down and sat next to her so they could each take off their ice skates. bella smiled as she unlaced her skates. maybe the cold wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
